


'Tis The Season To Give Oral

by Floridiot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Minor Stuffing, Nook/Bulge Headcanon, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floridiot/pseuds/Floridiot
Summary: Pretty much... Just... The title. A really sad attempt at a Christmas smut fic with some minor stuffing. So yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, okay.

It had been a few sweeps since the game. In fact, Karkat could hardly remember it anymore, which was probably for the best. This could be said for nearly everyone, regardless of whether or not they survived to the end. They all wound up here, in the bubbles, even if they lived through the game. No amount of luck or strategy could keep anyone from old age forever. Once they passed through, many of them found they looked and felt ten sweeps again. It was welcomed after all of the stress and aging they’d gone through. The dead welcomed the living and everyone was able to catch up and settle old grudges.

It seemed that with the passage of time, problems solved themselves. Living here, carefree, gave a lot of time to focus on oneself. Trolls could come to terms with their flaws and work to better themselves, hatred could be worked out, and new relationships could be formed here in this sort of endless second life free of responsibilities. Two trolls that had managed to find each other were Karkat and Sollux, both having come together to help work on bad habits and old problems.

Even though they were long gone and their planet had been dead for centuries, many of those in the bubbles kept up with the passage of time. Of course, time was endless and nonexistent at the same time here, but it helped keep sanity to play and pretend as if there were days and nights that became months and sweeps. Twelfth Perigee was coming around, and even if other trolls weren’t as involved, Sollux and Karkat were trying to do something special for once now that they had loads more time and patience than when they were both alive.

Neither of them were really ready to share a hive yet. They were in no rush, anyways. They had all of eternity here, and with time, they’d become comfortable enough with their relationship to share a living space. For the holidays, Karkat had decided to let Sollux come over this sweep. Sollux hosted last time, after all, and well… Sollux’s place tended to be a bit of an oinkbeast sty. His hive, on the other hand, was usually clean. Usually.

When it came to cooking skills, though, one wasn’t better than the other. In fact, _neither_  of them were good at cooking. So here, together in Karkat’s kitchen, both of them had out their hand-held electronic devices pulled up to several different recipes trying to figure out how in the hell they were to make dinner. First, they would be working with the desserts. This was because they often took more effort and more sitting or cooking time before they were ready to eat.

Karkat would be working on a few different kinds of pies. One cherry, one pecan, and the last one apple. He was currently working with a recipe that would help him make the dough for all three of the pies. He was having a bit of trouble with the sticky concoction, and Sollux couldn’t help but laugh from where he stood. Sollux was working with something different. He had chocolate chip cookies, inside out Oreos, and peanut butter balls. Yeah, they were going to be sick if they ate even a third of all of this. And these were only the desserts!

“KK, you have no idea how fucking funny you look right now,” he admitted, clearing the elephant in the room as he struggled not to snicker while he spoke. Karkat, of course, glanced over at him with a scrunched nose and gave him the middle finger through his failing dough.

“Fuck you; you haven’t even started yet, you prick.” With that, he went back to struggling with his dough. Sollux proceeded to continue putting off his own desserts, instead opening a new tab to look up the trick to get your dough less… wet and clingy (he was internally giggling like a fucking delinquent in his head at that joke). When he found something, he got a half handful of flour and dropped it onto the ball of dough as Karkat was working with it.

“What did you-?” But before Karkat could get mad, he realized that the flour had help, and gave a bit of a nod. “Oh. Thanks.” His words were grumbled, of course, because it was hard for him to accept help, even from his own matesprit.

“No problem.” Sollux chuckled a bit, happy to be calm for once. In life, he was constantly haunted and harassed by voices and stress of day to day life on Alternia. Here, there was nothing to bother him. He was already dead, already moved on, and he could finally have some fucking peace and quiet inside and outside his head. They continued to work on their own things for a while before Karkat finally spoke up again.

“Hey, have you heard much from the others lately?” It was just a casual subject he brought up as he separated the dough into three even amounts, squishing them into each of their pans. He didn’t see the others much, but on occasion, they’d message one another or meet up to catch up on their new lives in the bubbles.

“No, not really. I mean, I’ve heard thome gothhip, but…” He smirked a bit, knowing full well that Karkat would want to hear whatever he had. While alive, Karkat had no time for it considering all the other things he had to worry about. But here? He was almost always interested in poking fun at their friends (some moreso than others).

“Oh, I _have_ to hear this. What’s the latest dirt, huh? Who’s it about?” Sollux grinned before he responded.

“It’s about ED.”

“What about him?” Karkat asked, snorting.

“He’th got a matethprit now.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh! I heard it from FF.”

“Well who’s his matesprit now?”

“You’ll never believe it.”

“Who??”

“ _Equiuth.”_

“No fucking way.”

“Yeth way!”

“You’re a _liar._ ”

“Am not!” Sollux insisted, starting to laugh. Karkat soon followed after until the point of snorting, which his matesprit found to be incredibly adorable. Since he didn’t want to get yelled at, though, he wouldn’t say that out loud.

“Eridan and Equius, wow.” Karkat considered it, shaking his head and giving a sort of chuckle. For a little bit, the two continued to work quietly.

“You know,” Sollux began after a while, “we thould have done thomething like thith a while ago. It’th a lot more fun than I thought it’d be.”

“Aha, no.” He laughed a little pit, pushing the dough into through pie tins, giving each an even amount spread out nicely. “In the living world, on Alternia, something like this wouldn’t have fucking worked out, okay?” Sollux sighed a bit and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, but let’th thay that our home world _wathn’t_ a violent void of fear with endlethh opportunitieth to be thamed. What about then?” Sollux stopped separating the Oreos for a second to raise an eyebrow at Karkat as he waited for an answer.

“Hypothetically, even though something like that just isn’t god damn probably, yeah. I could have been convinced into doing something like this _eventually_.” Sollux snickered a bit and went back to work, earning a muttered ‘bastard’ in response. He seemed satisfied, and as such, left Karkat be so they could complete their desserts.

Karkat made the filling for his pies, put it in the crust, and made a cover for the ones that needed it. While he’d done this, Sollux had gotten both the peanut butter balls and the Oreo balls ready to chill in the freezer. Just as he was about to start using his psionics to clean up the dessert dishes to make room to prepare the actual dinner, he heard Karkat give a consistent series of huffs. Snorting, he looked over to him.

“What now?” He asked, trying to see what he was working with. Karkat was struggling to get his sticky dough to stay on the edges instead of curling back towards the center.

“I’m trying to-”

“Yeah, yeah, I thee what the problem ith.” He chuckled a bit, moving behind Karkat and wrapping his arms around him from behind to show Karkat what to do.

“Here, you jutht… Prethh and-”

“I _was_ pressing!” Karkat insisted, giving Sollux a sort of look.

“I’m not done talking,” he snapped back, continuing to help him work the dough. “You prethh _and_  curl the dough around the tin… Like thith…” He explained, not only demonstrating how to do it, but keeping behind Karkat as he helped him work the whole cover. “There. Thee?”

“Yeah yeah, okay,” Karkat responded, cheeks a little flushed once the task was done and he noticed how close they were. “I’m not a wriggler.” Sollux laughed a bit and pulled away.

“Okay, okay. If you thay tho.” Sollux started to clean up while Karkat got the pies and the cookies into the oven to bake. Karkat took a little break off his feet for just a bit while Sollux cleaned up the kitchen to start on the dinner. The two of them cleaned of sticky doughs and oils and such before they got to work on the main event. Sollux did things like getting the ham out and putting final preparations on it before it was to roast (using his psionics, of course, these boys don’t have anything fancy to roast it with) and putting green beans on the stove top. Karkat peeled and boiled potatoes to later be mashed and made some stuffing, among other things. The two of them exchanged kisses, rumors, and jokes along the way, really able to relax and enjoy themselves for once.

They had loads of food prepared, from mashed potatoes and ham to cranberry sauce and rolls. In the end, everything was pretty delicious (considering their skills), and they gladly set the table and sat together to feast. They sat near to one another, exchanging glances and smiles as they stuffed their faces. By the time Karkat had finished his plate, he was getting full, and he sat back from his food to sort of signal that he was done. Sollux, observing all the food that hadn’t been eaten, had a different idea. Something he thought could be fun, maybe cute, in his eyes.

Without asking for permission, he put some more food on Karkat’s plate. Just some ham and mashed potatoes, giving a slight smirk. Karkat’s brows furrowed, and he sat up some.

“Sollux, holy shit, I really can’t eat anymore.” Sollux grinned at that, shaking his head.

“No, you can. Promithe. Jutht a little bit more; I don’t wanna wathte it, and it won’t be ath good after a couple dayth.” Karkat sighed a little bit before shrugging and entertaining him as he started to eat his seconds. Sollux just kinda watched him, occasionally looking to the side so he didn’t seem so creepy 

“Okay, whew, are you happy?” Karkat would ask after he finished. Wordlessly, Sollux added some green beans and a couple of rolls. They exchanged looks, Karkat’s being confused and Sollux’s mischievous. After a moment of hesitation, Karkat tried to make the food work again, stuffing it all inside him. They went through this a couple times. Ham, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, rolls. Again and again, Karkat had food added to his plate. Sometimes he’d have to stop and take a break or get out a burp, which gave him a tiny bit of room. At one point, Karkat even had to undo his pants, blushing a little when he did so. A plate or two after that, the pants came off completely. The two of them had eaten about half the food together (but mostly Karkat) before the Vantas shook his head, a little out of breath.

“I can’t do anymore, I can’t,” he told him, even whining a little. His cute, pointed ears lowered slightly, and wow, he was so precious. Stuffed, struggling to breathe. Something about that got all kinds of things stirring inside Sollux. He slowly cleared off the table before bringing all the desserts to the table. Karkat whimpered.

“Come on, it’th fine. Jutht a little bit more.” He hummed to himself, trying to think of a way to make this a little bit easier. “How about thith: you only have to take a bite of each pie and try one of the other dethhertth. If you can do that, you’ll get a reward. Thound good?” Karkat considered it before giving a kind of nod.

“Yeah… Yeah, okay. I’ll try.” Karkat smiled a bit, reaching out and popping a peanut butter ball into his mouth. Really sweet, kinda rich, actually. Whew. He took a drink before he got a cookie, chocolate chip. Warm and gooey, but it hurt a little to finish it. He panted a little, and when he least expected it, Sollux leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. After licking off some chocolate, he gave him a couple real kisses on the mouth, sucking on his bottom lip.

“You’re a tease,” the mutant muttered, and that just made Sollux grin and snicker.

“You’re a good boy. Keep going.” Karkat blushed hard, his cheeks looking the shade of candied apples. He listened, though, and picked up one of the inside out Oreo balls. These were on of his favorite treats that he’d been introduced to in the bubbles. He tried to savor it, after all, it was only little. Wouldn't hurt his tummy too much more.

Then, the pies. First, the apple. He drank some of his milk once he was done with the bite, and as he panted and sat back some, Sollux leaned over and suckled along his neck. Oh, man. Next, the pecan. He really liked this one, but now, every delicious bite was making it harder to move. He felt like his tummy would actually change sizes from the meal, that he’d put on a pound. Maybe two. How does weight even work? Anyways. Next pie, the last pie, and it’s cherry. His favorite. It’s juicy, full of filling, just like he liked it. As he ate, he got some on his face, of course, but Sollux was quick to kiss and lick it off.

He’d done it! He’d eaten, what, eight plates of food? That and a taste of all the desserts, which made Karkat feel pretty proud of himself. Not only that, but if Sollux was telling the truth, he’d have a different kind of treat. Once he finished eating, he raised an eyebrow at his matesprit, kind of asking where his surprise was. Sollux, of course, couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he started to clear off the table again, making room for Karkat. He’d do real dishes later, but for now, he was going to spoil his partner.

He laid Karkat out in the middle of the table before pulling him down to the edge of it. Karkat couldn’t help but give a groan at moving even in the slightest. Sollux chuckled a bit, pulling his boxers down. First to his knees, then his ankles, and then they were on the floor. Mm.

“I know, I know. You’re all thtuffed…” He chuckled a bit, rubbing his belly, massaging and squishing the pudge a little bit. Karkat whimpered a little, but gradually, he grew used to it. Even started to like it, the feeling of having his matesprit press on his full tummy.

“I’m gonna make it all worth-while, though, trutht me.” He grinned as he moved down to his knees, spreading Karkat’s legs open and licking his lips. Karkat couldn’t help but shudder as Sollux began kissing all along his thighs, folds, and sheath. With his full stomach, Karkat couldn’t really sit up long enough to watch Sollux. That only heightened all his senses as he waited with baited breath to feel the next touch, unable to know where his lips or hands would go next.

Sollux only teased here for a moment before he sat Karkat up to remove his sweatshirt. Then, he cut out a small slice of pie. Before Karkat could object, could say he had eaten enough, the Gemini had placed the slice onto his bare tummy, all nice and warm, but not quite hot anymore. Karkat shivered a little but, gasping some when Sollux sprayed some whipped cream over it and parts of his torso.

“It’th my turn for dethhert before I give you your gift, of courthe.” He snickered a bit before leaning down, beginning to eat the dish right off his smooth, gray skin. He was slow, taunting. He’d often lick up a side or suckle on a nipple. Marks were littered from shoulder to hip, all over. Sollux wasn’t shy, that was for sure. He didn’t stop until all the pie had been eaten off his belly. He even went as far as to lap up all the juices and cream off his belly until, other than the saliva streaks, it looked as if his belly had always been clean.

As he knelt down on the floor and spread Karkat’s legs, he brought a wet rag over to clean off the stickiness left behind on his matesprit’s stomach. After all, residue like that wasn’t sexy at all. Karkat lay still and pretty like a good boy while Sollux got back to work. This time, he was clearly focused on his bulge sheath while he massaged his plush thighs. It didn’t take too much time to get his dripping, red tentacle to slip out of it. That forked tongue worked wonders, alright? You can’t blame him.

Karkat struggled to take a little peak at Sollux, able to sit up long enough to exchange smiles with his matesprit before Sollux started to suckle and kiss on his bulge. He couldn’t do it. He was too full and too turned on to try and focus on him. He just laid back and enjoyed it. Oh god, did he enjoy it. After some nuzzling and such, Sollux took in the tip, bobbing on it. And, gradually, he started to move down Karkat’s bulge, keeping his cheeks hollowed out and his tongue running all over the red flesh.

“Ohhh, Sollux…” He purred, unable to keep from bucking his hips up every now and then. Sollux didn’t seem to mind all that much, because he didn’t try to pull back. He actually moaned every time Karkat thrust up, especially when he was made to gag. It only got better when he felt Karkat start to thread his fingers through his hair. The best thing about this was that every time he got a particularly strong shudder of pleasure, he’d grip or even pull on Sollux’s hair, which only made the yellowblood groan as he swallowed his matesprit’s bulge.

As Sollux continued, he reached down between his own legs and undid his pants. Both of his writhing bulges were pulled out. He wasn’t about to try and pail with Karkat, because he knew his matesprit was far too full for anything like that. A quick handie for himself while he gave his flush partner oral was a dream come true, anyways. A perfect way to spend the holiday season, in his opinion.

He knew Karkat wouldn’t last long. He was too tired and too easily excitable. Not that it was a bad thing, though. It made over-stimulation awfully fun. The same went for orgasm denial. It could get really fun to watch Karkat squirm, whine, and whimper all over a nice, cozy pailing platform or pillow pile. Though, thinking about it, it was really nice to see him arch off the table in the current moment. Especially since he’d reached his climax. Instead of swallowing, Sollux pulled back and jerked him through his orgasm so he could get all the material on his face.

He giggled a bit as Karkat finished up, and honestly, the Cancer couldn’t help but do the same. He hadn’t felt so good in a while. He tingled all over with bliss, warm inside as he sat up a little to admire the mess he’d made on his lover’s face.

“Happy Twelfth Perigee,” Sollux murmured, grinning like a little shit up at Karkat.

“Heh, yeah.” Karkat sighed gently, happily, and laid down, content. “Happy Twelfth Perigee.”


End file.
